


Not a Threat to Spare

by orphan_account



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Body Writing, Coercion, F/F, Forced, Rape/Non-con Elements, at night, exhibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy victory, another win under her belt against the Elite Four. A sign that she was tearing the school down and getting one step closer to finding out about her dad.Now Ryuko was walking around the school, naked and lead by Nonon.
Relationships: Ryuko/Nonon
Kudos: 20





	Not a Threat to Spare

How the hell had it come to this? It was an honest question basically screaming its way through her mind. Not just how she had gotten in this situation, but how the hell it had gotten this _bad_.  
  
Bad enough that she had gotten into a fight she honestly wasn’t prepared for, a point hammered home by the queen bitch student president. Even worse that she was basically ambushed after dealing with more one-star goons going after her friends. But the cherry on top was losing a fight while she was at a mental state somewhere in between royally pissed off and serial-killer worthy anger. All those alone made for a bad situation. That wasn’t nearly enough to have her second guessing her life choices.  
  
No, no, no. _Her_ concerns came up and started pushing their way into her head when she started to have one of the Elite Four making a fool out of her. She was used to the brats of the bitch trying to do something bad to her, no crap, but usually it began and ended with showing they were better, doing a parade, and then her having to wipe the floor with them either just after or a day later.  
  
This time was different, because _this_ time there was no one around for bragging rights. Even if she had lost this fight, that _seriously_ wasn’t enough. She’d gotten her ass beaten enough to know how to lay into it, so one loss wasn’t enough to have her scrambling for excuses.  
  
But Ryuko Matoi flat out _letting_ herself be paraded by Nonon of the Elite Four, _naked at night_? Yeah, her life was in question right now.  
  
“Head up and shoulders straight, crooked bitch!” The pink-haired girl let out with a near yell, enough to make Ryuko grimace. Even if she did as _ordered_ of her, raising her head until she was gazing at the cocky cunt, putting her shoulders back to shove her chest forward, she still wore a scowl but didn’t breathe a word against it. “Better, just a bit better. Like how a centipede is better than a cockroach. Some as spindly as you, no question which one you prefer~?”  
  
The insult was given as the flat end of her conductor baton was put up against the bottom of Ryuko’s jaw, angling her head back and making her stare down the length of the rod at the royally dressed cunt. The girl, still dressed in that marching band attire, tall dumb hat to match, had a grin that wouldn’t look out of place on some fat bastard hentai manga. It was already damn close to one.  
  
Because Ryuko was still _naked as naked could be_ in front of her. Not just in front of her, but in the buff in the _middle of the night, OUTSIDE!_ She was literally walking around between buildings, dorm rooms and restaurants without a freaking shred of a cloth to cover up her cunt or put a pastie over her nipples. Nothing to hide herself, even when she had _plenty_ to show.  
  
“Usually muscular broads like you get It through your gorilla skull faster, marching orders that is,” Nonon kept insulting, slowing trotting around her with that stupid exaggerated stepping motion she loved. Ryuko just kept her hands flexed into fists at her side, watching the girl walk around her while swearing death in her head. “Can’t blame you for taking longer than usual though, especially when your big sister clearly got all the better genes. The leadership, the self-control, the brains, and even the brawn. All you got are the scraps of the _perfect_ fabric she was cut from. Just a second-class afterthought of a cunt, probably made up just for someone to fuck with.”  
  
If her gaze were half as sharp as her sword, Ryuko would have cut Nonon and her Life Fibers to ribbons by this point. Just confetti on the walls and streets of the city. But she wasn’t and she couldn’t. So only her glower was left as the woman circled around her, stopping behind her and slipping the end of her conductor baton from the edge of her chin. It was of little relief, seeing as she was still stuck like a _fucking_ marionette by the command of this literal royal bitch.  
  
“But even made out of the scraps, even I have to admit that there are some nice parts to you. Nice to look and I bet even better to imagine~.” The woman _almost_ complimented her from behind Ryuko, and that was the problem. She was behind her, and there was only one thing to appreciate back there, even nude. “Maybe that’s why whatever god of this world made you. Just to have you walk around with an ass for all the runner ups longing for Satsuki to grab onto. A slut like you, walking around day one with underboob and flaunting your pubes, must get cock in this ass every day!”  
  
 _SMACK!_ The insult came with a smack, and Ryuko jumped with it. _SMACK!_ Even more so the second one.  
  
Slobber fell past her grit teeth, blowing out air as she tried her hardest to scream. But being commanded by the Life Fibers of the Elite Four member made that a literal impossibility. Even as she felt the cool air of the night drifting over the red _handprints_ on her ass, she still couldn’t let out more than an angry growl. It was _definitely_ enough to make her regret her life choices, especially because of the bitch in particular who was making her regret it.  
  
“I bet you wanna scream right now, loud as you usually do into whatever pillow you’re biting for the lucky John fucking this ass.” _GROPE!_ The hand smacked her ass, only to grab a fistful of it, pulling at Ryuko’s cheeks until her puckered asshole felt the chill of the air. Her eyes had to be _glowing_ at this point, a harsh contrast for the _giggling_ she heard Nonon letting out. “I can even see this asshole winking at me. I’d bet an evening tea with Satsuki that you take more cock in this hole than you shit out of it!” _SMACK!_ She released her ass as pleasantly as she grabbed it.  
  
The woman rounded around to Ryuko again in no time, standing in front of her with the same _cocky_ grin and nearly lurid expression. The girl frozen by her _stupid_ Life Fibers was as frigid as the north pole. An apt description, as the night air was making her tits and clit feel as hard as ice. With her luck so far today, she was sure that wouldn’t go unnoticed.  
  
“I think I’ve got the odds on my side, seeing how hard you are for this treatment.” _Of course not._ Ryuko only managed to shut her eyes as the marching band leader put one of her hands around one of her nipples. _SQUEEZE!_ Then twisted it until her entire breast felt like it was being spun. It was exactly as pleasurable as she expected. The equivalent to being spat in the face. “Do you think if I get between your legs, I’ll find a river flowing out of you? I bet you I would, just a regular spring ready for someone to try and plug it. Too bad there isn’t any dick around here to satisfy that sopping cunt of yours.”  
  
 _WHAP!_ This time Ryuko was _just_ able to arch her back, right as Nonon smacked her cunt with the palm of her hand. Wet folds, hard clit, sensitive labia and all. _That_ was pleasure, and she was close to taking a vow of chastity with it coming from a cunt as _fucked up_ as Nonon. Especially as the Elite Four member started to chuckle in front of her, even as she was looking up just through the modest valley of her chest.  
  
“I’ve put my hand on _puddles_ that were drier than this,” she commented with her eyes practically _glowing_ in the night. “I knew you were a slut, but I didn’t know you’d get off to a cunt slap _that_ bad. What’s gonna happen when someone puts a dick in here? What _does_ happen? Do you just resign yourself to be their cumdump for the day? You ask them for more? Oh! Knowing how much you show off your skin, I bet you write it all over your body. Just marker yourself up with how much dick you need.”  
  
Ryuko would write all over _her_ body in _her blood_ how much of a _cunt throb_ she was! She’d carve it out if she had to! After she was done _teasing her cunt with that tiny hand of hers!_ But she wasn't done nearly fast enough, just taking her time as her palm and fingers trailed over her skin like a musing day in the park. If it wasn’t for her body being held down by whatever fancy Life Fibers she had, Ryuko would have torn her head off ten times over and put each _piece_ of her spinal column over Satsuki’s bed. _That_ would be _fair_.  
  
“A cunt like you, wet to spanking and eager for fucking, showing off your lurid body, built from the scraps of Satsuki’s greatness, asking for anything with a third leg to push you to the ground.” Ryuko was _more_ than happy to push Nonon to the ground, with an axe! “Make it clear and evident for any to see. Can’t trust these stupid one-star students to know that even a slut like you, parading naked in the streets, is fit for free use. So you march around and literally _ask_ for a pounding. Or what do you call it, a fight?” the laughter the marching band head was giving off was a _thousandth_ as soft as the scream Ryuko wanted to let out “You know what? I think I like that idea.” She had no fucking idea was being referred to.  
  
Until the Elite Four member leaned back with, reached into some pocket the fighter couldn’t see, and produced a thick black marker. Now she didn’t want to scream in rage. She wanted to scream in fright.  
  
“Aw, is little Ryuko scared of this?” Nonon asked, waving it in front of her stuck eyes. “Don’t worry, Auntie Nonon gets why. It must be so difficult for you. But don’t worry.” _POP!_ “I’ll make this _niiiice_ and easy~.” The comment came as the popped marker tip roamed down to her skin.  
  
She was able to hiss this time. Hiss as she felt the marker drag over her skin like some kind of mark on her life achievements, _staining them_. She wrote across the top of her breasts, just underneath them over her gut, just _above her pussy_ , and that was just for starters. Watching the girl write on her as she basically pirouetted around her and started to write on her back. Tramp stamps? She could feel the bitch giving her a _slut badge!_ Writing not just on the small of her back, but over her ass cheeks as well. She could feel it as well as she did the girl slap her ass before.  
  
“There, all done~!” The girl basically _sang_ as she jumped back into view, grinning with all the pleasure of a little kid. Too bad this little cunt was going to die a _very adult death_ when Ryuko got out of here. “It is my job to make sure we present the very best of our school, and that means making sure everyone is recognized for their greatest talents! So of course I made sure to mark you up for _exactly_ what you’re known for.” She took out a camera as she said it, literally flipping backwards for no other reason than to show Ryuko how literally _fucked_ she was.  
  
Especially when the camera was facing her.  
  
 _CLICK! CLICK!_ The light on the camera flashed as she took images of Ryuko, and the girl made sure to scowl like a demon at the light. As much as she did, it was only too evident that Nonon was enjoying it, especially with the fact that _she_ was the fully clothed one in the middle of the street, dressed the same as she would with that _cunt of a sister Satsuki!_  
  
“Wanna see? Wanna see?” She repeated the question as she _skipped_ back up to her. “I bet I got the pictures _juuuuuust_ right for you~!” Even if she wanted to tear the camera into a million pieces, Ryuko was forced, by consequence of being bound, to look at the screen of the camera as it was twisted towards her.  
  
She saw herself, of course. She was naked, _still no duh_. But then the lettering, words, and _fucking pictures_ drawn across her body made her look like the biggest fucking slut bag in any media so far.  
  
‘ _SLUT 4 LIFE’_ was written big and bold over her chest, the four dipping into her cleavage and coming out enough to poke up at her like a cock. Horrible as that was, it didn’t compare to _‘TALLY ME’_ just above her cunt with a box around it and a _fucking arrow_ pointing right at her pussy lips. But stupid, humiliating, and murder-worthy as that was, it didn’t even compare to what was written on the back of her, denoted by the bitch sliding past the pictures. ‘ _FREE REAR ENTRY’_ was written above her asscheeks, with _literal fucking cocks_ drawn over her cheeks and pointing towards her asshole. A fucking _invitation to fuck her up_ , and the bitch in the marching band attire had put it there like a hallmark of her character!  
  
“You like it? I bet you do~,” Nonon commented again, apparently suffering some _serious_ brain damage to think that Ryuko ever would. “After all, _everyone_ knows that you are the biggest slut this side of the school, able to fuck around with an entire family and still walk into class asking for a beating. But you know how uptight most of the boys can be. You should be _thanking me_ for making this so obvious for them.” She’d thank her alright, with a sword up her ass. “Still a no? Well, let’s see if I can help you with saying thanks. That thick skull of yours must make it so hard to understand gratitude~.” _KNOCK! KNOCK!_ She literally rapped on her skull as she said it.  
  
Before Ryuko could try and _bite_ her fingers off, Nonon took a step back, those damn _Life Fibers_ coming out of her suit and attaching them to her body, again. Of course not enough to actually cover her up, because that would be _too fucking easy_. Instead, it just touched the other basically invisible strands holding her up. Up or back, whatever made more sense.  
  
“Now, let me show you how to bow. It’s the best way to give thanks, and I expect you to give me thanks _plenty of times_ before I’m done teaching you, _okay~?_ ” She’d cut her head off, how was that. “Now put your hands at your sides, keep your back straight, and bend at the hips. You should be good at those last two, right? I bet you’ve had to do it a lot for all those guys who paid you.” Millions of needles, _right in her eyes_. “Alright, alright, just follow my instruction. _Just. Like THIS!_ ” And with _this_ , Nonon bowed.  
  
And Ryuko followed suit.  
  
She didn’t even know what was happening until she was staring at the ground, the ground and her bare feet trembling as she kept her balance. Her breasts hung from her body as she literally thrusted her ass outwards to do so, letting anyone who came up on her to easily be able to see her ass and cunt on display, not to mention the _markings_ on her body.  
  
She stood up again, without her own command, only to look at Nonon’s grinning face. A face that was so fucking cheerful it could have been the face of the devil. And Ryuko didn’t know if she was terrified or pissed. Both, but how much of each?  
  
“Fun, right?” Nonon asked, even as Ryuko stared _horrified_ at her. “It took me _so long_ to figure out how to make people march to the beat. You know how hard it is to get through to one-star idiots, teaching them the proper steps to a celebration? Here’s a hint, it’s about as hard as those cocks you love to suck on at night.” Ryuko, even through her panic, let her fury shine. The marching band leader seemed to _adore_ it. “Or if that’s too hard for that pebble in your skull to process, then just remember that I’ve gotten _none_ of them to listen to me as fast as I got you to~.” She _sang_ the truth.  
  
Even as she raised one hand, Ryuko repeating, and swung it at her chest, Ryuko still repeating. _SLAP!_ Only one of them grimaced as pleasure and pain ran through them, as their chest was suddenly slapped sideways.  
  
“HAHAHAHA! Ain’t it fun having tits that big~?” Nonon _mocked_ Ryuko, lifting her hands and cupping her _anvil flat_ front of her uniform. Ryuko, on the unfortunate other hand, was left grabbing and kneading her breasts, all the while her clamped teeth remained shut, slobber fell past her lips, and her chesticles were being massaged by her _own hands_. All while she was forced to grin at a girl _mocking_ her. “Such slappable, fat, doughy, asymmetric tits? I’m honestly just surprised you don’t have your nipples chained together to give the men plowing you something else to grab onto.” And as she said it, she pinched both of her fingers together. It did literal jack to Nonon.  
  
 _“HRG~!”_ But the hot moan left Ryuko as it happened was even worse. If not _because_ she let it out, in the middle of all the _fucking dorms_ , then because it wasn’t muted as every other sound of _absolute rage_ she had tried to let out before. She almost wanted the question of _how_ answered first, but the smirk on Nonon’s face was all the answer Ryuko needed.  
  
“Oh? I guess you really _do_ like it~.” Like horse cock in her throat did she enjoy it! “You’re right, it’s my mistake for not paying attention. I should have known that a wet-lipped cunt would enjoy being abused. Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to make up for it in _spades!_ ” And then she pulled out her marching baton, the same as Ryuko imitated.  
  
Everything Nonon did next, Ryuko imitated. When she raised her hand to the air, holding a baton. When she put her fist onto her hip, posing to push her chest out. When she spread her legs and displayed the gap between her thighs. All of it. Every single action was repeated verbatim. And while Ryuko was staring on in dawning horror, Nonon was acting like it was a day in the park for her, especially as she just kept _talking_.  
  
“Alright! You look ready~!” She still _screamed,_ in the middle of the dorms and all but ensuring there had to be _some_ people watching. “Now then, let’s march once around the campus. Just enough for you to get a _feel_ and _appreciation_ for the marching band. Who knows? Maybe that wet cunt of yours will dry up enough to enjoy it, but I’m not taking that bet, _Hahahahahahaha!”_ Ryuko wanted to fucking scream.  
  
Instead, she started to march, step for step behind Nonon. As the girl raised and basically trotted herself forward down the school streets, skipping at a few portions and twirling that stick in her hand, Ryuko did the same. The clear difference between them making it all the more horrifying. Her breasts spinning with her, cunt lips dripping as she jumped, the displays and texts across her body looking like some kind of sick perverted advertisement… and it was just _happening to her!_  
  
“Don't you just _love_ the open air!?” Nonon _shouted_ aloud, even as she continued to twirl that _fucking_ baton in front of her, raising and lowering her legs as if she were trying to kick the sky with every step. If it wasn’t stupid enough to watch, it was just fucking _humiliating_ that Ryuko was being forced to do it! With her cunt and ass on display, breasts bouncing, and the literal _messages on her body_ plain for all to see. “I’m sure anyone out for a walk tonight will just adore _you_ far more than the night sky~.”  
  
The giggling of the girl continued even as she jumped and spun around. By the powers of the fibers, Ryuko did the same. Jumping and twirling to let her tearing eyes see all the rooms and buildings around her. Them, and everyone that had their lights on, wondering if just _one of_ them was _lucky_ enough to look out and see her.  
  
Ryuko Matsui, parading through the streets naked and scrawled with messages for sex across her body.  
  
“It’s a real shame no one’s out tonight to see you trying your best~,” Nonon announced as she spun around. Ryuko, of course, did the same, marching backwards and staring down the street and line of dorms they had passed. She _knew_ the number of lights in the windows had increased. “I know you’re used to being a solo performer, but don’t worry, I’ll make sure to whip that ass of yours into shape. Bonus points, I’ll do it without having to smack my hips against them!” Ryuko _knew_ what was coming.  
  
 _SMACK!_ _ **SMACK!**_ The smack of Nonon slapping her own ass was muted through clothes. Ryuko’s was as loud as an _applause_ especially when she hissed through her clenched teeth. The laughter of the marching band girl was just as evident. And they were still far from done.  
  
She knew it because the girl hadn’t slowed down at all. She had just kept making sure to strike poses as she walked, forcing herself to basically cup her breasts or put a ‘window’ around her cunt with every action. Ryuko _refused_ to believe this was anything but Nonon’s attempt to humiliate her as much as possible. And it was _working_. Not just because Ryuko was regretting her life choices, because that had started at the beginning of this mess.  
  
No… it was because she was starting to feel tears slip past her eyes, and she only wished she could say they were angry.  
  
“That’s it!” Nonon _of course_ cheered as she glanced over her shoulder at them. “Now you got the face of someone trying to improve themselves! Crying your eyes out shows you know how much of a worthless slut you really are. Well don’t worry! Auntie Nonon is here to make you twice as good as you were before.” She sounded _almost_ happy about it. “Twice of nothing is still nothing, but it’ll at least make you look better when your feet up and back down on some random john’s bed. Maybe they’ll tip you with more than their dick.” And she laughed some more.  
  
Laughed as they continued to march and trot and _jump_ down the barren streets of the school, reaching some point that Ryuko couldn’t even name. It didn’t feel like they were heading anywhere special, only lapping around the dorms, but so loud and so slowly that she _knew_ with certainty that people had seen her. They _must have_.  
  
Random students she’d never be able to pick out of a crowd watching her dance naked down the street, advertising her _slutiness_ and _free rides_ across her chest and ass. They were going to see, they were going to make note, and some day in the future, maybe even _tomorrow_ , they were going to try and collect some due on her. What would she be able to do then? She couldn’t kill _all_ of them!  
  
“Still scared?” Nonon asked seemingly out of nowhere. “Don’t worry. It’s not like the first time you took that cock up your ass. I won’t fuck your brains out like your usual payers do.” Asking and mocking. “I am going to work you hard though, and that means we are going to do _another_ lap around the school.” The horror in Ryuko outweighed her anger.  
  
Another lap through the now freshly lit dorms, through the students who were wide awake, and with cameras likely at the read. And she was still just as naked, juts as exposed, and just as easy to fuck.  
  
If the grin Nonon wore said anything, it was that she was _hoping for it_.  
  
“Now when they see you, don’t forget to smile~!” She pulled a bright grin as she gave the command.  
  
As they marched back into the light of the dorms, Ryuko did just that. _Smile for the cameras_.


End file.
